The Rise of the Son of Time
by otherdate100
Summary: Perseus was raised from the age of 6 to be the perfect soldier. Trained by his Father and Uncles Percy's skill as a warrior greatly outstrip any other at his age. Will the son of Kronos be enough to change destiny, to alter fate and bring victory to the Titans? Or will fate go on as it was set and the self absorbed, narcissistic Olympians continue to rule with an iron fist?


A tall man stood in a dimly lit room. He looked to be at least 6'5" and had a muscular figure, the build of a warrior. His eyes were swirling pools of gold. Staring into them felt like staring directly into a stirring vat of melted gold, they were incredibly intimidating. Not as intimidating however, as his tall, dual-metaled scythe held lazily in his right hand. It looked sharp enough to cut through tempered steel. He was dressed in expensive looking gold and bronze battle armor, it only accentuated his warrior's build. On the index finger of his left hand lay a ring, a beautiful golden stone embedded on it. The middle finger of the same hand had a ring almost exactly the same, except this one had a gem stone in it that looked almost metallic. The band of the first stone had the Ancient Greek word for "Devourer" inscribed in it. The second had the Ancient Greek word for "Protector" inscribed along the band. The were gifts for his son. On a bed further in the room sat a boy. He looked up at the man, an inquisitive look etched on his face. He had the height and build of an exceptionally genetically gifted and very athletic nine year old, but his eyes made him look to be closer to the age of six. There was a noticeable lack of baby fat on his face though. His head shape, eyes, ears, nose, mouth, eyes etc... all looked to be perfect, carbon copies of his father. He even had the same eyes, though they seemed to hold a little less power. He had his father's sharp jawline too and would obviously be quite the looker when he grew up. "Come Perseus, it is time. You are finally of age to learn the art of battle. Yesterday was your sixth birthday, now come, follow me, we shall begin your training in half an hour." The man spoke, his voice demanding respect. There was a second edge to it however, which seemed to be buried deeper. It was obvious the man cared for the boy who seemed to be his son.

The boy, now known to be Perseus, had a bight smile on his face at the man's words. Perseus leapt up from his place on the bed, which looked to be more expensive than most mortal's houses. He quickly ran to catch up to his father's large retreating form. Obviously, the boy was very eager to "learn the arts of battle" as the man, inferably his father, had so eloquently put it.

* * *

"Again Perseus! A little more from the hip than from the shoulder this time. You get more power that way." A hulking titan of a man stood tall, with a hulking build and what looked to be solid gold battle armor from Ancient Greek times. Minus the helmet. He held a long, powerful javelin in his right hand, and a strong steel shield on his left arm. Mirth was alight in his eyes, but also great pride.

In front of the large warrior sat an incredibly fit teenager. He seemed to be about 14 years old. He was naked from the waist up and from the waist down he wore a sort of armored skirt thing that the Spartans used to wear. His feet had fit sandals that acted like lighter, breathable basketball shoes. His upper body was ripped from many years of intense training. He certainly wasn't skipping leg day either, the cuts in his calves were clearly visible. The boy's name was assumedly Perseus, the same boy we had seen with the immensely powerful golden eyed man.

Perseus was sweating profusely like he had just run 20 miles. The man before him looked like he had merely ran a mile, and was smiling as the teen panted. After a good ten seconds he seemed to catch his breath. In his right hand was a spear with enchanted oak wood reinforced by bronze making up its grip. The head was a leaf shape and was made of what looked to be a mixture of Celestial Bronze and Gold... though it gave off an aura of magic, hinting that it was enchanted as well. The ring engraved with the Ancient Greek word was on his left index finger. The other ring his father had been seen with was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly Perseus pushed off from his back foot, his calves flexing tight, followed by his quads and hamstrings. He flew through the air, then his front foot hit and from that he sprung off the ground one more time before landing in a perfect position, his lead foot flat and his back foot tensed on his calf. Perseus pushed from his back, right, foot and twisted his hips from right to left, his entire body rotated as his shoulder pushed the large, well muscled right arm of his forward, and by extension the sharp tip of the above mentioned spear.

It collided with a massive "CLANG" on the warrior's shield whom he had just rushed. The titan of a man was pushed back a little and his shield was heavily dented. With a grin the man hurled the newly dented shield far to the left, off the beautiful mountain they were on and into the SanFrancisco Bay.

"Mortal shields are useless." The man said with a shrug, at the teen's raised eyebrow.

"That was a perfect thrust Perseus. Now, do that 19 more times Ahahahaha!" The man laughed as he heard the boy huff and grumble under his breath about stupid Titans and crazy expectations. He nonetheless did as asked and for the next two hours were passed like that. The Titan teaching the boy maneuvers and such, then having the boy practice them until he got them right.

After the two hours were up Perseus asked the Titan a question. "Uncle Hyperion, may I ask you something?" He inquired.

Hyperion had an inquisitive look adorning his features. "Of course Percy, what do you want to ask?"

"I want to try my skills against a demigod!" Perseus declared. A look of pure determination on his face.

"Now Per-" The titan began but Percy cut him off.

"No. I know that I'm strong enough. I can fight off 20 Dracaena, I beat Tisiphone and Megara at once, I defeated a full grown Hydra, and I can fight uncle Koios for a good 10 minutes! I can handle a simple wimpy Greek Demigod! Hell, I could probably slaughter 20! I just wanna fight one." Perseus ended with a frown. This was obviously a sore spot for him.

"I understand Perseus, but this is for your father to decide. He wants you hidden, at least until we come out into the open. If you want you could try and get him to let you help in stopping that runt who's trying to steal back the Bolt." Hyperion finally suggested.

"Alright, that's a great idea! Thanks Uncle Hyperion, you're the best, man. I do wish dad didn't keep me so coddled though. Maybe in the war I could even be a general like Atlas!" Perseus' thoughts were all over the place and Hyperion just laughed as Perseus went off to shower and then ask his Kronos if he could help with stopping that Son of Poseidon's quest.

He walked through the halls of Orthrys dressed in full battle armor barring his helm. The ring with the golden ring was now on his right hand's index finger. He took a right into a long hall with paintings of clocks and a large Titan in full battle armor wielding the same vicious scythe as before. The carpet adorning the middle of the hall was a royal red color with gold tassels either end.

Finally reaching the ornate golden door at the end Percy knocked thrice before waiting a second and hearing a "Come in Perseus." From inside. His father sounded like he was thinking about something.

"I can come in later if you're too busy." Percy said, slightly nervous to interrupt his father in the middle of his scheming.

"No, no, it's fine, come on in my boy. Come right in." Kronos replied from within his study.

Percy walked into the room. It had 20 foot high ceilings, expensive paintings everywhere and books lining the walls. There was a dummy with his father's armor on it and on Kronos's right index finger was a ring exactly like Percy's that would change into either his scythe, spear or sword. Each of which was made of Mortal Steel and Celestial bronze.

Percy nervously twisted his golden ring around his index finger, a nervous tick he had developed.

"Dad, could I please get a mission? I'm just hoping that I can go and deter the quest led by that insufferable Son of Poseidon you've been talking about." Perseus requested, after getting his nerves up.

"Percy, if you really wish it you may. However when you get back we're going to have to discuss your nervousness. You are full of pride and self assuredness in front of the demigods and monsters, you are a great leader before them. However around me you are far too nervous. When we talk like father and son you are fine but when we are in our roles of King and Champion you are far too weary. I will train you harshly, I will demand seemingly impossible things from you, I will expect perfect results and responses to everything, since you are capable of such things. But never doubt that I do love you, you are my son and contrary to popular belief I do have a heart. Now go, speak with Krios and he will discuss your job." Kronos finished.

Perseus stood there speechless. His father had told him he loved him before but, he'd never professed it so determinedly. His father demanded that he have an even stronger spine, so be it. He _was the perfect soldier after all, he would not disobey his father. He wouldn't disappoint him. Then it dawned on him... Kronos actually gave him the okay!_

 _"_ Thank you father! So much! I promise I won't let you down!" Percy shouted with glee before rushing out the door and down to his room to get his helm. He'd need it.

Line Break... little one though, like literally skipped a day.

Krios had ordered Percy to shadow the quest, watch for what they're doing and report all back to Krios through the Scythe bracelet. Or in Percy's case, his metallic ring.

The imbecilic demigods were still in the Lotus Hotel so Percy was waiting outside on a park bench, stalking the place till they left. He didn't need more than an hour of sleep every two days... benefits of being the Son of Time I suppose.

Percy sat there staring at the golden gem stone in Devourer. It sure was an appropriate. In both forms Devourer could literally devour the souls, the very essence of those it killed. It didn't steal away parts of their soul with every strike like his father's did but it was good enough for Percy. It only had two forms unlike his father's version as well. A spear version we'd already seen and a scythe version that looks exactly like his father's. Each one changed length at Percy's mental whim. His shield on the other hand was just that, a shield. An incredibly strong and sturdy shield, but a shield nonetheless. Percy was incredibly talented with all three main weapons, Scythe, Spear, and sword. Though he was exceptionally good with a sword. Unfortunately this mean that he was banned from taking his with him on this quest. Apparently it was a test, to make sure that he could perform his duty with his trump card out of his metaphorical deck. Percy scowled as he thought about his sword. It was a simple three foot long Celestial Bronze Xiphos. Nothing special about it. He wanted a magic sword... like that one Atlas' daughter gave to Heracles. He wanted Anaklusmos. It sounded perfect.

Just as Percy was going to plot on how to get that sword he saw the group leave the Hotel. A black haired, sea green eyed boy. He was twelve years old and about 5'3" So taller than average. He looked to be about 108 pounds as well. So the Son of Poseidon was physically fit. That's good, he might actually last more than thirty seconds Perseus laughed to himself.

Then an attractive Daughter of Athena walked out behind him. She was about 5'1" so also taller than average, but not by much. She seemed to be a little over the average weight as well. 'Also good, together they might actually get Percy on the defensive once or twice.' The arrogant demigod thought to himself. After them came an awkward satyr whom Percy didn't pay much attention. The girl looked at Percy from across the street for a good ten seconds. At first she was looking because he's very attractive. However, quickly she noticed his swirling _golden_ eyes.

'That's not natural. He's either a god or a monster in disguise!" Annabeth thought to herself. After alerting Henry they shared a glance and decided to split up. Annabeth went to the left, and Henry to the right. They would see if they could come up on either sides of the "older teen" and corner him in an alley.

Percy noticed that they had detected him. 'Dammit, curse my good looks! If she hadn't been intrigued by me she wouldn't have been able to see through my veneer of mist!' Perseus cursed under his breath. Not at all happy with his failure to remain hidden.

'Okay, Krios said to engage but not to inflict mortal wounds should I be detected. That's just what I'll do.' Percy decided as he collected his thoughts and flexed his fingers. His Devourer and Protector appearing in his right hand and on his right arm respectively. Percy idly wondered what the mortals saw the weapons as but considering they gave him wide berth they were something at least creepy.

Just as Percy passed a long dark alley the boy and the blonde jumped out from both sides. The girl was wielding a long, Celestial Bronze dagger and the boy was wielding- "What! How did you get that weapon!" Perseus was shocked. How could such a new demigod get Anaklusmos!? 'Chiron must have had it! Fuck!' Percy thought to himself.

"It was a gift, obviously. What, are you!? A monster?" The boy demanded. Annabeth just shook her head, exasperated.

"Henry! He could be a god!" She half whispered half yelled at the not so bright Son of the Sea.

"Oh... right. Ah, are you? A god that is?" The boy inquired somewhat sheepishly.

Percy just shook his head in disbelief. "No! And also no. Look, I'm... you know what, it doesn't matter. You're a fucking imbecile, honestly. How you got that sword is beyond me. But I'm gonna have to take it from you now, sorry." Percy apologized, but he didn't sound very apologetic at all.

"Definitely a monster, how you wanna do this Annabeth?" Henry inquired.

"You have to be the stupidest demigod I have ever heard of... ever. Literally, you have less IQ points than a fucking microbe. And they don't even have brains!" Percy yelled, genuinely pissed at the Son of Poseidon's idiocy. 'Honestly, who in their right mind actually tries to plan a strategy _right in front of_ the "monster" that wants to eat them. Honestly.' Percy thought, exasperated.

"Henry, just help me send this monster back to Tartarus. Then we'll discuss your ah, lack of intelligence." Annabeth ordered.

"Right, good idea. Wait, I'm no-" But the demigod was cut off by a thrust of an incredibly sharp spear coming inches from his face, only his split second reaction saved his life.

As Henry uncapped Riptide to retaliate the Son of Time was already spinning, using the momentum to slam his spear like a bat into Annabeth's gut, sending her flying into the wall.

"Please, at least make this challenging. I have at least 35 pounds on this little scarecrow looking ass. And blondie over here's bot a fucking toothpick as a weapon. What, is Camp running low on funds?" Percy mocked the demigods.

Henry grew red in the face and suddenly a sewer cap burst. A massive wave of water hurtling straight towards Percy.

He reacted swiftly though. The Son of Time's eyes flashed an even brighter gold and time slowed for everything but Percy. He was at normal speed but the wave was moving towards him at about an inch per minute. It was pretty funny to watch the Son of Poseidon's stressed facial expression as he tried to make the wave slam into Percy.

He walked over to Henry and stood behind him. His spear ready to pierce his shoulder as soon as time restarted.

Henry looked around, confused as to where that monster had gone. He thought he saw a streak run behind him but it must have been a trick of the light, nothing is that fast.

Then he felt an unbearable pain spider-web out from his shoulder. He looked down and saw a Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel leaf shaped spear head sticking out of his shoulder, the would dripping a lot of blood. Then it twisted and came out, making another cut. Forming an X shape of pierces through his shoulder.

Henry fell to the ground sobbing from the pain.

"Honestly, you're pathetic. If you had moved more it would have been more strenuous for me to slow time. Really, and you skills with a sword are abysmal. I think I'll be taking that "Pen" now." Percy said haughtily. He kicked Annabeth away as she ran at him again and knelt down. Prying Anaklusmos from Henry's fingers. Whispering "I, Perseus am your new master now." In Ancient Greek, causing the Sword to glow bright green before turning into a pen which Percy pocketed quickly.

He span around and stabbed Annabeth in the thigh as she ran at him with her toothpick once more. "Honestly, you need a better weapon. A toothpick like that won't do you any good." He said, shaking his head and stepping over the demigoddess as he turned his weapons back to ring form and fixed his hair, returning it to its combed up look.

Perseus walked away, in search of a skyscraper who's roof he can watch the demigod's quest from until they leave the city.

Percy thought about his time powers as he climbed flight after flight of stairs. 'They're best used when I slow time down by a small increment for those around me making myself seem much even faster than I already am. I could do that for an entire day and feel only average strain. Then, slow time down like I did today for only a few seconds at tough spots in battle. Like when they're mid punch I could slow time, take a few good breaths, and grab their arm. Then put time back to normal, redirect their punch away and use the momentum to drive a hard cross to their jaw, knocking them unconscious. I'd feel nearly nominal strain after that. Much better than now.' Percy was right, he was sweating from that size of an exertion of his power. He'd have to control it more around demigods. And stopping time completely for more than a second was enough to sweat through a t-shirt.

Percy reached the top of the building just as he finished his little debate in his head. There he took out Anaklusmos and looked it over.

It was a celestial bronze blade that was about 3 feet long. It had a perfect grip and felt perfectly balanced in Percy's hand. He'd never felt a sword so perfectly balanced. His skill with a sword would be nearly doubled by using this sword. "Ahahahahahaha, and dad thought I was good with swords before!" Perseus laughed to himself as he gave Riptide a few test swings. 'This is going to be a wonderful week.

* * *

"Henry, eat some ambrosia. It'll heal your wound." Annabeth insisted, her leg wound already healing itself after a few squares of Ambrosia.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You didn't get shanked through the fucking shoulder! He twisted his spear and pulled it out! Fucking sadistic bastard I tell you, fucking sadistic!" Henry swore, trying to hold back tears from the pain.

"Yeah, I got stabbed through the damn thigh so shut the fuck up. Now eat! If you don't then we'll be here for months!" Annabeth ordered. Eventually Henry gave in.

"Thank you." Annabeth finally breathed as she sat down. She watched the boy eat his squares of Ambrosia as she thought about the golden eyed boy. 'He really is the handsomest guy I've ever seen, makes Luke look ugly.' She thought, a dreamy look appearing in her eyes. 'No! He's the enemy! He's... he's ugly, and arrogant, and... malevolent. Yeah, malevolent.' Annabeth decided. 'Hottest malevolent enemy I've ever seen.' Her subconscious insisted. 'Shut up!' She thought, she couldn't be thinking like this. She had a quest to complete and a mom to impress.

* * *

 _Hey guys! So yeah... this is a third story I'm working on now. Woops? ahah... shit._

 _Sorry, I just recently read "Legacy" by PD11 and I had to make this story. It's not gonna be a copy of her story at all! In fact, it's gonna be completely different. I just couldn't get the idea of Percy as a Son of Kronos out of my head! And evil Percy is something I've always loved... almost as good as Evil harry. No, it won't be Percy/Annabeth. It'll probably be either Percy/Zoe or Percy/Bianca. I'm kind of partial to the latter though... "Recovery" was one of my favorite fics before I quit fanfic for a while and focused everything on my wife, daughter and money. And yes... I am a money hungry capitalist. Damn proud of it too. lol_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys like this story too. I'm not sure if it has as much potential as either of my other fics but it's something I've wanted to write for a long ass time now._

 _Sorry if you're offended by all the swearing but to be honest, I couldn't fucking care less. My friends and I talked like that since we were about 11 so that's how I'm gonna write this. Also, every time I write something like "frig" I think I feel the three piece set shrink a little, so yeah, none of that._

 _Anyways, review! I fucking love reviews! After reading the reviews on my story about Percy being the Son of Jupiter I've decided to prioritize that story of this one and Perseus: The God of the Absence of Light for a little while. At least until I get it past 60k words. Which will take about three chapters so don't worry lol._

 _Anyways. I hope you have a good day._

 _Oooooh! Yeah, one more thing. This story won't have the long ass chapters I'm so loved for. Yeah, some might be like 7k every once in a while but they'll probably average at about 4-5k... so pretty tiny. My God of the Absence of Light story is around 5-6k for now but once we get into the good shit I'll be up to more like 8-10 or so. Love how 4-5 is tiny as fuck to me lol._

 _Btw, I didn't edit this. And I typed it mad quick. So there's probably gonna be hella errors._

 _Now! Anyways, I hope you have a good day ._

 _Word Count: 4,081_


End file.
